


Deadly Dance

by ArsenicWritings



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: Leonardo is on the hunt for an assassin at large, the mysterious woman evades him at every turn... Who knew he would want to not only capture her, but her heart.





	1. The First Dance

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  As the sun faded on another day in New York City, it brought all the creeps and crooks from their hiding places, baddies left and right coming forth to bring their nefarious schemes to light. And she was no exception. A smile played at her cobalt colored lips as she began to reassemble the hidden rifle she had stationed on top of the large building, the name of it lost to her at the moment. Sliding the suppressor cylinder into place, she pulled the bolt back and slid in the first few bullets with a little hum. It wasn’t all bad being an arms for hire, it gave her the freedom to go a little wild with her hunts, and this was no exception. Pulling her visor down over her face, she stood up at the lip of the roof, peering over. Tugging at the cable secured to a pillar on the room, she wrapped it a few times around her ankle before doing the same to her wrist, securing the across her shoulders with the golden lightning embroidered strap. With a deep breath, she stretched both arms out to either side of herself, before letting the weight of her body pull her forward off the edge. The flying feeling that she felt when doing this was always her favorite, the weightlessness as her body soared down flight after flight… watching the lights quickly streak past in a stream of colors. It sent the adrenaline in her system in overdrive. With a slight flip to correct her position to see outwards toward the city, she let a little laugh escape her…  It wasn’t until she had fallen to the fiftieth floor, she pressed her heel into the crook of the cord, stopping her descent with a slight lurch. Hanging upside-down, miles above the ground, in the night with nothing but the lights and distant sounds was her favorite way to hunt… **  
**

  
Flipping the rifle around from her back to her front, she slung it out from over her shoulder and into her hands, she peered through the scope. With three times the zoom, she could see her target, a foreign dignitary and business man… a crook among crooks who owed her clients quite the large amount of money. Sliding her gloved finger up the stock of her gun to the trigger, she waited as her target sat down in his chair facing out towards the city. As he brought a glass of an ember liquid to his lips, she took a deep breath to still her body… and let herself guide the trigger back.  
  
The echo of the gunshot filled the night air, and in the distance she swore she heard the shatter of that ember filled glass.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
**BREAKING NEWS**  
  
**“Another assassination has occurred last night in Canal street. Foreign dignitary, Rolf Lesław Knutsen, age 43, was murdered last night in his downtown office. Police investigators say that this is the tenth assassination in five months, but speculation says that there might be more who have fallen at the hands of this unknown assassin.”**  
  
The news anchor chimed off the script, with visuals showing along with it. The rest of the following stories fell on deaf ears as Leonardo stared at the television with narrowed eyes. Another assassination he failed to stop, another person dead, and they still couldn’t find out who the culprit was. The targets were seemingly random, from foreign businessmen to politicians, to rich tycoons… It seemed the only connect was that all the targets were of people with either money or power. No connections to each other, most had never even met each other, all the crimes were done at a distance except the second one which still baffled him… The second assassination was done at close range with a submachine gun, while the rest was at a much longer range. The second assassination obviously meant more, but the connection was still lost on Leo. Standing up from his seat in front of the monitor, he walked over to Donnie’s lab, arms crossed as he rubbed his face with his hands.   
  
“You got anything for me Donnie?” He called over to his younger brother, his face buried in one of the sets of monitors. He held up a hand, motioning Leonardo further into the lab, which the older brother obliged. The purple clad turtle swiveled in his chair, showing off his monitor, several red lines connecting.   
  
“The attacks seem random, and they sort of are. They are in a grid for formation, all around New York but from what i’ve looked at, there hasn’t been any other assassinations like this outside of the city… So, that means whoever is doing this is staying within the city limits. They must live or work here, either that or her targets are all here.” Donnie prattled off, minimizing the screen just a bit to show the whole map off. Leonardo stared at the lines for a long moment, hoping that he might be able to see just one connection in it all.  
  
“I  _DO_  have some good news. There is a big banquet going on downtown, a lot of rich important people will be there, scientists, business tycoons, the whole works. If our assassin is hunting those type of people, they might strike again during the party.” Donnie pulled up an image of the banquet hall, it advertised the ‘Lucre Ball’, only those who were in the up and up were invited. Leonardo patted Donnie’s arm with a firm nod.  
  
“Then that’s our target. We set up an area around the perimeter, you can monitor everyone who goes inside. Tap through the security feed and keep an eye out. I’ll go tell the others.” Leonardo jogged out of the lab, a plan dead set in his mind. He was not going to let another person die in his city, at least while he could help it.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
“Okay. Raph, you stay with Donnie. You’re the muscle, if anything goes wrong here I need to back up Donnie. We don’t think the assassin will strike inside the party but we have to be sure. Mikey, I need you to patrol the blocks around the party. Look for anyone suspicious, if you see anything tell us. I’m going to get a vantage point, monitor the building tops. If I see them, I’ll let you guys know and you can collapse on that position.” Leonardo nodded to each of his brothers with a stern look, Donnie was the only one to nod back while Raph let out a grunt and Mikey gave a salute with his tongue sticking out.

Below them, they could hear the music from the party beginning to play and the limousines starting to pull in to drop off party goers. Mikey hopped off the building to run across another rooftop, starting off south while Donnie and Raph took their positions on the building. Leonardo went east, making his way between alleyways to one of the highest buildings in the area, stealthy creeping his way up the fire escape that creaked beneath his weight. As he finally made it to the top of building, he pulled out the pair of binoculars and began looking around from rooftop to rooftop. Pulling out his comm watch that Donnie had made the group, he called out to the others. “Mikey, you see anything?”

“Negative big bro, nothing but some bums and a pizzeria.”  
  
“Donnie, what about the people going into the party?”  
  
“No one who wasn’t on the guestlist. Lots of important people, even the mayor to the city is here. Any one of them could be the assassin’s target- wait… Wait I think I know who it is. Sree Ozi, oil tycoon, his bank statements show someone has been taking out ten million every month. Maybe he owes people money? Extorsion?”   
  
“Alright, you and Raph keep a good eye on him. If he disappears or something happens, you go ahead.”  
  
Leonardo closed the comm link, continuing his search cross the rooftops until… he saw a glimmer of something, dozens of buildings away… When he focused the binoculars to the second highest focus he saw what looked to be a woman in a skintight black leather jacket and matching pants, with blue accented armor pieces… he couldn’t make out her face, the hood and helmet she wore made sure of that. He already knew deep down in his gut, that this was their assassin. Quickly racing down the fire escape stairs, he leaped onto the building across the way into a roll, making his way to the building that woman was on.   
  
“Mikey, Raph! I see the assassin! She’s on the rest brick apartment building, East on the second street, left three. Donnie, you stay there, you need to be able to protect the others. Stay safe, I’m going for her!” He called into his comm link as he continued sprinting his way across the buildings with huffing breaths.  
  
Looking down at the glittering lights of the ball, she almost felt bad that she was going to ruin this little party… Almost. Her target this time? Sex trafficker and oil tycoon who was in hot water for being behind on his payments. Another fun head to add to her list, and another piece of scum she didn’t mind wiping off the face of this earth for a pretty penny. Her rifle was assembled by her side, ready to go and it made her trigger finger just itch. Through her visor, it scanned the faces of those heading into the building… one by one she waited until…  
  
“ _Zas_ … Hello there, Mr. Sree... “ She mumbled to herself, watching the tanned man in the white suit go up the stairs with a woman far too young for him on his arm. The north facing window thankfully gave her the perfect view for a shot, it seemed like fate was making this just too damn easy for her. Sliding her rifle over her shoulders and securing it with the strap, she made sure the sub-machine gun at her hip was secured properly too. Even her sword was with her today, resting at her back if she so needed it or desired to get more personal with her attempts… today just screamed to her that she needed to bring her arsenal. As she secured the cord into a rope climbing hook secured in the brickwork, she began to wrap the cord around her ankle like always. As she began to make her way to the edge, she could have sworn she heard-  
  
Her thought was cut off by a sword sweeping down at her, missing her just by a fraction of an inch as she moved to the left at the very last moment. Reacting on instincts, she slammed her heeled foot into the stomach of her attacker, sending the man sliding back into the top exposed vent causing it to dent.  _Fuck! Of course this was too easy._  Moving into her fighting stance, her hands pulled the sword free from her back and her sub-machine gun into her other free hand. Slowly moving off the ground, with twin katanas raised, Leonardo was ready for to go for another attack.

The pair circled each other on the rooftop, very slow and deliberately moving around each other… She was the one to strike first. Rolling to the left, she rushed forward striking Leonardo with the butt of her blade in the back of his knee while her elbow connected harshly into his back. The attack was enough to cause him to stumble forward, but he recovered with a simple flip over her body, easily pressing off the flooring his foot hit towards her again. As he surged forward, striking with both swords, she barely managed to deflect both of them with her singular sword, at times having to use her sub-machine gun as a way to block the blade. The sound of metal clanging against metal filled the air, along with the heavy footfalls of their feet on the rooftop. It was almost like a deadly dance, missed jabs, connecting blows, kicks, swipes back and forth from either side holding their own against the other.  
  
Just as she flipped back from his last attack, she heard the sound of… fire? No, rockets… one klick out and getting closer at a fast pace. Hopping onto the top of the vent shaft, she used it as a boost to flip over Leo, her heel connecting with his shell to knock him forward, giving her a lift up onto the slightly higher part of the roof. As Leo recovered, she aimed her machine gun out toward the sound with relaxed body, her visor rapidly scanning the area until the source of the noise came into view. It was a much smaller turtle in bright orange, cheering loudly on the back of rocket propulsion board. Raising her submachine gun, she deliberately shot the air just north of him, the bullets rapidly bouncing off the metal without harming the rider. With was just enough to cause him to veer away with a shout.  
  
As she did this, she barely noticed the turtle charging up behind her only to be tackled hard to the ground, her back grinding against the roofing. This one had a red bandana, and was like a behemoth compared to the others. Her submachine gun was knocked out of her hands, clattering to the other part of the roof below her far from her reach.   
  
_‘Are you fucking kidding me!’ She practically shouted in her head._

She practically shouted in her thoughts as she popped the much larger turtle with a fist harshly into a pressure point on the side of his neck. It was enough to stun him, so that she could knee him in the stomach and twist him off of her. She was quickly being outnumbered, fighting was no longer an option. Hopping down off the higher part of the building to the lower one, she quickly grabbed her machine gun and hooked it to her hip as she sprinted off to the opposite side of the rooftop.

“Hey,  **STOP**!” Leo called out to the woman attempting to flee, quickly he got off his knee and began to sprint after her with Raph just a few feet behind him as he went. As she got to the edge of the rooftop, so did Leo. He had grabbed her by her torso, yanking her off her feet as he began to back away from the ledge with her struggling in his grip.   
  
_‘It was now or never… Now or never…’ She whispered in her head._

Hurling all of her body weight forward in his arms, she launched both herself and Leo, still holding onto her, off the side of the building at an alarmingly fast rate.  
  
“ **LEO**!”  Raph had called from the rooftop, watching the pair plummet down floors, quickly calling to Mikey to try and save them.  
  
  
As they fell, she had no fear… She knew she was still secured to her tether, that she would never hit the ground. But he, on the other hand, had nothing stopping him. The faster they fell, the looser his grip on her became, and as they fell past the fortieth floor, his hold on her had released completely leaving Leo to free fall. As he shouted in fear, arms flailing about, continuing to fall, Mikey was trying his best to catch up to them…  
  
“...God damnit!” She shouted, her teeth gritted behind her visor as she swung forward on her tether, both arms wrapping around Leo to hold onto him tightly as she jammed her heel into the crook of the rope. As the slid rapidly to a stop, the sparks shooting off the metal tether and the metal underside of her shoes, she held on tightly to Leo with her arms around his chest. When they finally stopped, they were just dangling at the twentieth floor, the tether waving the pair back and forth. She quickly yanked the extra tether around Leo’s midsection, securing it tightly around him to free her hands.   
  
They hung there, upside down and face to face as she dug through her pockets for her gloves. Leo’s eyes were wide as he stared at her, just why would she save him? She could have just let him plummet like a stone while she got out but she had actually saved him. As she slid the gloves onto her hands, a slight bright light shone from her fingertips for just a moment before she began to unbuckle the belt that held her to her tether.   
  
“H-hey wait! You’ll fall!” He called out, grabbing onto her arm to stop her from freeing herself. If he stared hard enough, he could have sworn he could almost see the features of her face while being this close.   
  
A little chuckle came from her, it was altered from the voice modulator inside the helmet. “ _I’ll be fine_. You, on the other hand, should stay put.” Something in that moment compelled her, it beckoned her, the way his wide blue eyes stared at her with such confusion… She reached out and gently brush her palm across his cheek, holding his face in her hand for just a moment as she unclasped the last buckle to the bet. As she released his cheek, she fell downward from the tether, with Leo trying to hurriedly grab her to prevent her descent but it was all too late. Though, instead of watching her hit the ground, another tether came racing forth from her falling form- yanking her quickly to the building across the way.   
  
As her hands came into contact with the glass of the building, it seemed almost like she had suction cups on her hands as she managed to scale up the side before breaking into a window, landing her safely into the building. Looking back over her shoulder for a moment back at Leo, she then turned and took off running further into the building.  
  
As Mikey finally made it to where Leo was dangling, nearly out of breath, he helped his brother onto the board to safety.  
  
“Where's the lady?”  
  
“...Gone. She escaped… Just who the hell was she?” Leo huffed as he looked at the broken window. He remembered how it felt to have her hand on his cheek, it made his skin heat up and crawl at the same time… but neither in a bad way.   
  
_‘She is a fucking murderer Leo, get a hold of yourself!’ He growled in his thoughts._

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Shoving the front door open of her apartment, she collapsed on the welcome mat with a few huffs. Yanking her helmet off and tossing it aside, she let out a few more heavy breaths while shoving off the rest of her weapons. As she reached up to take off her sword, she tapped at the empty sheath for a few moments. “ **Mierda**! I dropped it on the roof when that big one tackled me…” She rest her head back on the door, running a hand through her short white hair with a sigh. Shoving the weapons into their respective hidden cases underneath the flooring by the door. Slowly finding her footing, she limped her way into the living room where her younger sister lay watching a concert on her laptop.  
  
“Hey your conc-  _Oh my god_ , what happened to you?!” Her younger sat up quickly, pushing her laptop off of her to rush over to her older sister. Looking down at herself, she realized that he had managed to actually cut her a few times not to mention that large fucker who may or may not have broken a rib.   
  
“ ‘m fine Elba, don’t worry about it.” She ruffled the shaggy curly hair of her younger sister before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Her sister was skeptical but didn’t say anything as she wanted her sister walk to the bathroom very slowly. A little frown formed on her younger sister’s face, her eyes never leaving her older sister. “Please be careful Laia…” She heard her younger sister mumble to her as she closed the bathroom door.

Walking over to the shower, she twisted the water on and let the steam fill the room. Quietly, she shed each layer of her costume until she stood in front of the steamed mirror completely nude. Wiping away some of the fog from the mirror, she stared at herself a moment. None of the cuts seemed too bad, but the bruising on her side was surely going to hurt like a bitch. Gently pressing against her side, she let out a hiss of pain.   
  
“Just who the fuck were those guys…” She mumbled to herself.  
  
Back at the lair, Leonardo held the blade they had recovered from the rooftop in his hand. The style of it wasn’t a katana, the blade wasn’t as curved and the tip was more at an angle. He ran his large thumb across the width of the blade as his hand examined the handle. Near the base, etched into the blade, was one word.

**Zuriñe**


	2. Another Hit, Another Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second times the charm... Unless you've got a confused turtle on your tail.

****Pound feet connecting hard to pavement with the slight scrape of friction, her own panting breath filling her ears along with the echo of music. As she felt the burn of over exertion in her thighs, she pushed herself to run even faster with each step nearly launching her off the ground. As she rounded a bend in the park, the lake to her right, she saw an all too familiar man in a white suit waiting for her on a park bench. Slowing her sprinting pace to just a slight jog, she made her way over to the man begrudgingly. Taking a seat beside him, she removed one of her earbuds and glanced over at her contact. “I know I wasn’t able to get the target… Not my fault though. Group of monster ninjas stopped me before I could-” She was cut off by the man holding up a hand in her face to silence her. Annoyed, she glared at him for a moment, idly adjusting her sneakers as she waited.  
  
“Forget Sree. He’s been handled, he’s paid what he owes in full. We have a new target for you…”   
  
  


  
“I just don’t understand it…” Leo mumbled to himself, glancing up at the sword from the assassin from two nights ago laid out on the table.  
  
“Well Zuriñe means white in Spanish, but I doubt that’s her actual name. A pseudonym of sorts?” Donnie chimed in, continuing to analyze the fingerprint samples left on the abandoned and blood samples from Leo’s own weapon.  
  
“Not  _that_ Donnie. Why she shot  **only** to confuse Mikey, why she only attacked with the  **blunt** side of her sword, hell even with Raphael she just  _incapacitated_ him. Why did she save  ** _me_**? It doesn’t make sense. We were trying to stop her, yet she didn’t try to really hurt us.” Leo scratched at his forehead, even from the strategic side of him he saw no advantages to going non-lethal with them, or why she’d save him.   
  
“Maybe she didn’t want to make herself a bigger target? Or she could have some moral code of who she attacks… Whatever the reason, I’m not finding any traces of her in the systems. I’ll try private organizations too, same with universities.” Donnie paused in his typing to turn and face Leonardo, giving him a pat on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey… Don’t let it get to you okay? We’ll stop her. She’s hasn’t attacked anyone in a few days, so maybe she gave up.”

Somehow that thought didn’t give Leo any comfort, it only made to leave him more on edge. Slowly he rose from his chair, and made his way toward the dojo to be alone. He needed to meditate, to think on what to do next and how to stop this assassin even if she had saved his life.  
  
Yet in the back of his mind if he hadn’t kept his mind empty, he found his thoughts wandering back to when she held his cheek for that brief moment…  
  
  


* * *

 

A new hit

This one would require more planning than the last, after all of her assassinations her current target had upped his security by nearly triple. Armored cars, that meant getting him while he was on the move wasn’t an option unless she felt like using her last resort weapon… No, not this time. Bullet proof shutters installed in the home meant stalking the grounds for a quick shot wouldn’t be possible, not to mention on the motion sensors across the grounds. Scanning over the blueprint spread out on the desk in front of her, she tapped the pencil against it in rhythm to a song she had nearly forgotten. The guilt of the tune stuck in her head began to weigh on her heart… she would give anything to hear it once again. She is doing anything to hear it once again and obtain everything it stood for.   
  
 _‘Focus’_    
  
If she couldn’t attack from a distance, or from the outside, she would just have to get into the house.   
  
And she had just the plan for it.

Grabbing her duffle bag for gear, she opened her case that held her disassembled rifle and began to load the parts into the bag. Next was her sub-machine gun after that, along with at least three clips of ammo. Normally, she would pack her sword too… those damn men who stopped her probably had it. She would have to find a way to get it back but that was a thought for another time. Slowly sliding her tank top off with a wince, she glance down at the bandages wrapped around her torso tightly. Thankfully, that brute of a turtle hadn’t broken a rib but he damn well bruised it. Tightening the wrapping bit by bit with a pained groan, she secured it with a pin before she began to put on her battle gear.

Throwing the duffle bag into her shoulder, she opened her bedroom window and shimmied down the fire escape to avoid the gaze of her sister. This late at night with a mysterious bad would grab her attention too much. Making her way over to her motorcycle, she secured the bag to herself and revved the engine.

Pulling back on the gas, she let the tires screech loudly as she peeled out of the car park toward the street. The destination was on the outsides of New York nestled in a slight forest more towards Long Island.

It was time to hunt…

* * *

 

With a breathy sigh, Leo kept himself stilled in his meditation, his breathing under control with his heart beat gently following in toe. His whole body was near silence and peace… Calm and serenity… That was until an alarmed Donnie came rushing into the training room with a few pants. “L-Leo… She’s on the move. A security camera at the bridge caught sight of her, she’s making her way to Long Island. West bound.” He brought up the camera feed from his computers on his wrist, showing the assassin in the trademark outfit barreling through a toll checkpoint by leaping her bike over the lowered bar.   
  
Quickly Leo jumped to his feet, grabbing his katanas from the nearby rack set near his meditation area as he sprinted past Donnie. “Mikey and Raph in the truck asap! We’re getting her this time.”   
  
The callout to his other brothers was all they needed to hurry after their older brother to the truck, Mikey excitedly shoving past Raph. “Shotgun!” He yelled out as he climbed into the truck in front of Donnie.

With each turtle loaded into the truck, Donnie revved the engine to life. “Step on it Donnie, we have to catch up to her.” Leo called as he moved to the front of the truck, leaning against the seat that Mikey excitedly sat in.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
The trek to the hidden mansion took at least an hour or so, if not more. Hopping the tolls and dodging the checkpoints had made the trip that much faster, but the target time was much later than she had wanted. Once she arrived at her destination, she stopped her bike just a few miles out and set it up in the treeline hidden from the view of cars passing through. The rest of the trip would be by walk, it would be the best way to avoid being detected as she got closer to the house.   
  
Most of the journey as she got closer to the mansion was avoiding the hidden motion sensors scattered through the woods, disguised as fallen logs, piles of leaves, things to blend in with the nature if one didn’t know what to look for. When she had finally made it to the wall like fence of the mansion, she knew it was only but a moment away before she’d have her target. Tossing the duffle bag up onto the top of the wall, she followed after it, being careful to land quietly to avoid drawing the attention of the roaming guards. Quickly making her way through the hedge maze garden towards the back of the house, she stuck to complete shadow to avoid detection the whole way. Getting to the back of the house meant having to knock out a guard, but it wasn’t too hard once she hit the guard with a well placed strike to a pressure point, only to drag his body into a grouping of bushes to hide it.

At the back of the house, she quickly slid on her gloves that assisted her in climbing walls while looking left and right. Backing up a bit, she took a running leap at the wall, launching herself about halfway up the building, her hands pressed firmly against the stone as she slowly dragged herself up towards a large window. Picking it open was one of the easier parts of all this, once it gave way she slid her duffle bag through the small opening before wiggling her way into the space to land on the very balls of her feet.  
  
She was in the master bedroom, the study was just a few doors away. All was good so far…  
  
As she quietly made her way through the master bedroom, she opened the door by just a notch to peer through. Two security cameras aimed both down the hallway towards her, and facing the opposite direction, shouldn’t be too hard… Slowly dragging her dufflebag to her side, she pulled forth from it her pistol was the suppressor quiet enough to fire the gun next to a man’s head without disturbing him. With quick aim, she managed to knock out both cameras with a clean shot, before slipping into the den which conjoined to the office.  
  
Once inside, it was as simple as slipping into the next door… But as luck would have it, things would not be that simple for her.  
  
As she made her way into the den, she saw four figures flipping their way into the hedge garden through the windows of the room. Each took a different flank of the house, the red brute from before took the downstairs, a new purple one took the upstairs above her, the one in orange took the route from the roof… but where was that blue one?...  
  
It was when she heard the creek of the master bedroom door she knew exactly which direction he had went. The bastard had gone the same way as she did…  
  
Pressing herself up against the wall behind the door, she steeled her nerves and held the gun close to her chest.

As Leo made his way quietly through the hallway, he looked up at the security cameras in realization at the fact they had a new, zapping bullet hole through each of them. That meant she had either done a sweep of the cameras from bottom to top, or she was on this floor… Either way, he was on guard. Careful to step lightly across the flooring, he made his way to the door at the far end of the hallway. Slowly, he pushed the door open enough to slip inside, but the moment his body entered the room the hard end of a gun was greeted against his back. She had missed her target by a few inches, she was aiming for the back of his head but because of how much taller than she he was, the gun simply thwacked harshly off the back of his shell- just barely missing his head. With a quick pivot, Leo knocked the gun from her hands with the back of his katana.

_‘Dammit you just had to lose your sword didn’t you…’_

Shifting into her fighting stance, she quickly turned on a heel and kicked one of the swords from Leonardo’s hand, the blade soared across the room to land tip first into the wall. Though he was disarmed in one hand, it still left his other katana at the ready, his blade quickly arching down in a wide swing at her shoulder. Rising her arm up high, the blade sliced into the armor along her bicep with a thud, stopping it from connecting with any skin. As the blade sat in her armor, she kicked out at his stomach while tossing the blade across the room with the other. Now they were both down from weapons… but that didn’t make either of them any less deadly.   
  
“Hand-to-hand it is then…” Leo mumbled, moving into his own unarmed fighting stance.  
  
“Time to dance, lizard boy.” She replied, making a beckoning motion towards him.

Despite her cocky invitation for him to make the first move, he knew full well how to start his attack. The blows thrown back and forth were skilled, one had thrown her back into a table, causing it to break in half with her weight, while he was elbowed into a bookcase, causing all the contents to come clattering to the ground. Blocks, punches and kicks were dealt out on either side, neither having the higher ground but staying on equal footing. As she went to roundhouse kick him, he had managed to snatch her leg by the thigh, holding it tightly in his firm grasp to prevent her from moving. In a frenzy, she attempted to throw a punch at him, aiming straight for his jaw but with his free hand he managed to catch that as well. They were face to face now, bodies close as either panted from the excursion of their fight.

“It’s  **over**. You’re coming with us, to the authorities.” Leo gripped her thigh and hand a bit tighter, moving forward to shove her against a nearby wall effectively trapping her there with only his body along. As she struggled in his grasp, what surprised her with how forcefully he had shoved her against the wall nearly knocking the wind out of her… There was no way she could worm her way out of his total hold on her, she was quite literally between a rock and a hard place, no movement was able to be had as his steely arms and wall refused to give.

“Not  **going** anywhere with you. The second I’m free i’ll-”  
  
Her words were cut off at the alarm now blaring all throughout the house, the siren emitting a loud buzz as red lights filled the room. Someone had tripped the motion sensors or a camera on the floor, alerting all security staff to the fact that there was multiple intruders. Before either could say anything, heavy shudders slammed down over each set of windows, trapping them in the room with the only other options being the door to her target and the door to the rest of the house.

“ ** _Dammit_** , one of your guys tripped the  **alarms**! Way to alert the whole damn force we’re here.” She grumbled, the visor still tuning her voice as she spoke.

“Hey, my brothers  _didn’t_ do shit, for all we know we could have been the ones to set it off.” He practically growled back in retort to her accusation, if she didn’t have the visor on she was sure they’d be nose to nose at this point.

The heavy thuds of nearly a dozen or more men began to sound outside the door, set after set making their way up the stairs towards the den. As they approached the door, Leo released his hold on the assassin only to grab her by the wrist to drag her behind the dumped over heavy oak table for cover. She was rather surprised when he dragged her with him into cover, a part of her assumed he’d just leave her to the wolves of the security approaching.

As they hid behind the desk, a heavy book kicked open the door of the room. She noticed her discarded duffle bag sat nearby, and as quietly as she could she slid over to it to grab her sub-machine gun. Moving back firmly to press herself against the desk, she put her arm around the bend of the desk to begin opening fire on the incoming enemies.  
  
“ **What the hell are you doing**?!” Leo shouted out over the roaring sound of the sub-machine gun, his hand reaching for it only to be swat away by her.  
  
“Suppressing fire! If they get in here,  _we’re screwed_. You got any better ideas?!” She shouted over her gun as the security force began to shook back with their assault rifles, bullets whizzing past the pair only to find a place in the wall next to them with a few lodging in the table as well.  
  
“Just one! Raph, Mikey, come in! We need back up on the second floor, we need back up!  **They’ve got assault rifles and I’m disarmed**.” He shouted into his comm link, taking a brief moment to peer around the bend of the table at just how many were there. “Dozen or more out there.”  
  
“On our way! Mikey set off the damn alarm when he accidentally knocked a bust off its stand.” Raph called over the comms, quickly making his way up the stairs.  
  
“Hey- it’s not  _my fault_  it was in the middle of the room!”  Mikey retorted as he followed behind his brother.

As she switched magazines in her sub-machine gun, she tossed out a flash bang over her shoulder towards the men in the room. A few shouted a warning to each other about it, and right before it went off, she pulled Leo’s face into her shoulder to shield him from the light.

As the light bloomed in the room, leaving a few stunned, she went back to firing blindly at those still left in the room, leaving Leo to sit upright once more.

“ _Why did you do that_?! Hell, why did you save me from falling? You keep fucking saving or protecting me!” He shouted loudly, his hand tightly wrapping around her free forearm to catch her attention.

“ **Not the time**!” She shouted, firing a few bursts to the right this time.

“You haven’t struck to kill, you haven’t tried to severely hurt me or my brothers, and that… I want to know why?!” He kept his eyes locked on her with determination. As he spoke, one of the firing security guards lobbed a grenade over the table which Leo quickly grabbed, taking a moment to chuck it right back at them and ducking back down as the explosion took out a few of them.

“You’re really not going to drop this right now?! We are in the middle of a firefight!” She looked over her shoulder at him for the first time she had started firing her weapon. The look of determination on his face made her shiver, it was icy and serious in a way she had not seen anyone show before. With a sigh, she went to fire the gun once more only to hear the familiar empty clicks. Looking around quickly for the magazine, Leo reached over to pop the old empty one out and clap in the new one.   
  
There was no escaping this conversation, even as she was shooting at people…  
  
“Fine! I don’t hurt anyone other than my targets. And it’s  _your eyes_ , okay?! Happy?!” She twisted her body around the bend of the table, exposing most of herself to fire a few rounds at the shoulders of the ones closest to the front. In the retaliation fire, Leo quickly pulled her back behind the table- practically in his arms.  
  
“What do you mean ‘ _my eyes_ ’? What’s that even supposed to mean?” He loosened his grip on her for a moment to chuck a stray piece of wood from one of the chairs long broken at the group, the plank of wood hitting a few to knock them onto their backs before he ducked back down.

“They remind me of the ocean I grew up with, the deep blues near the bottom of the water! It made me think of…  _my family_ , how disappointed they’d be if I let someone die who was just trying to  **save** people. It made me feel shitty, homesick and… I dunno,  _happy_? It’s a real mixed bag!” She fired a few more rapid shots, managing to cause two more to drop their guns.

He stared at her with surprise for a moment, the answer wasn’t anything he had really been expecting. A part of him would almost feel excited having a woman describe his eyes in such a way, if the situations was different… Like if they weren’t being shot at, and she wasn’t someone he was trying to capture. He couldn’t tell if his pulse was betting harder from the threat of getting shot, or having someone compliment him in such an odd sort of way.  
  
Just before he could ask about her holding onto her face, another grenade was thrown at them from the left side, slowly rolling up just a foot away. This time it was ticking down much faster than the other one, it left no time to toss it back.  Practically tackling her to the ground and covering her with his body, the explosive went off.

* * *

 

  
  
As the dust and smoke subsided, Leo let out a few rough coughs as he slowly brought himself to rest his weight on his elbows. Looking around, he saw that the explosion had actually knocked out some of the men, but that still left a few who were more than pissed and finally moving into the room. Beneath him, the assassin lay splayed out with a slight groan of pain, her hand clumsily finding the weapon once more. The feeling of the weight from Leo was almost comforting in all this pain coursing through her body, his large hands practically engulfing her sides with fingers nearly meeting in the middle. God if this was any other situation she’d find a man- er, turtle, twice her size on top of her incredibly attractive.

As the men approached the pair even closer, she wrapped her legs tightly around Leonardo’s waist much to his confusion. Rolling them over to the left until she was now straddling Leonardo, the large turtle beneath her as she opened fire on the men once more. Her normal gear was practically torn to shreds, several dozen holes in the material gave way to flesh underneath, any stray bullet could leave her seriously wounded. Though, Leo wasn’t free from the harm either by being out in the open.   
  
As she managed to spray away another security approaching, the clicking of her gun sounded. Three magazines gone, that meant no more ammo for her. With a sigh, she dropped the weapon to her side and held her hands up in defeat. Leonardo copied the same motion while glancing around quickly- he needed to find his swords, or his brothers needed to finally get there or they’d be goners.

Just before the man could say anything to the pair, a heavy nunchuck came crashing down onto his head. As that one fell, Raphael practically bulldozed a few down as Donnie gave a wide sweep to the legs of the rest.  
  
“Mikey, Raph, Donnie, am I  _glad_  to see you guys.” Leo let out a sigh of relief, his hands falling back down to his body. Even the assassin on top of him visibly relaxed as she slowly moved off from on top of Leo.

Raph managed to help Leo to his feet while Mikey circled around the assassin, a grin wide on his face.

“Well, she’s pretty  **hot** , in a uh, deadly sexy kind of way. Body a ten but what if she’s a  _butter_ -”   
  
A light slap to the back of Mikey’s head came from Leo, obviously not appreciating the words coming from his youngest brother. As he now stood before her, he crossed his arms.

“You know we’re going to take you into custody now, right?” He motioned for Donnie to place her in cuffs, which she didn’t fight for a moment. As she leaned back against the wall, the brothers discussing what had happened… she saw her long discarded handgun, still sitting on the ground where it fell before.

Slowly, she sank to the ground and picked up the gun behind her back before rising up again unknown to the brothers. Taking her chance as they grew deeper into conversation, she hopped over her locked hands and dashed for the other door- the one that held her target, gun drawn.  
  
“So Mikey you- shit!” Leo had realized just where she were going as he heard the quick hop, his body reacting before his mind could to follow after her. As she kicked open the door, gun raised and approaching the desk chair with the back turned to her, she released the safety.  
  
“Time to pay for your  **crimes** , Roderic.” She called to the chair turned away from her.   
  
“Oh no,  _my dear_. It’s time for you, to pay up…  **Zuriñe**.” The voice sounded from the chair, and as she unloaded a few bullets into it, no sounds of pain followed nor did any signs of blood. As she kicked the chair around, she saw the live feed to a distant location, a man with a smug smirk and a curled mustache looking back.

Just as Leo had reached her, his hands finding her arms to yank her towards him away from the chair, another bullet sounded in the air…

A sniper bullet. Barreling through the air to slam into Zuriñe’s helmet causing it to nearly shatter and explode on the left into pieces of reinforced plastic and shards of bulletproof glass… blood pouring down her face as a flash of white hair was revealed, and the cobalt lips exposed in a grimace of pain…  
  
And as the world faded into darkness, the loud sound of ringing filling her ears, she could barely make out someone holding onto her...


End file.
